


A Tragic Ending

by Empress_Gypsy, SheabeePrime



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Gypsy/pseuds/Empress_Gypsy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheabeePrime/pseuds/SheabeePrime
Summary: This story takes place back on Cybertron at the beginning of the war. Megatron and Gypsy get into an argument and Megatron breaks their bond. Gypsy ends up going out into battle for him after all. Will their bond be restored or will war separate them forever? This story takes place before Gypsy is brought back to life by Alpha Trion.





	A Tragic Ending

"Megatron, there has to be another way to becoming prime than starting a war. I think..." Gypsy was cut off when Megatron raised his servo up to stop her from finishing her sentence.

"If we don't crush Orion on his rage for power we will never achieve tranquility." He hissed, blowing her off.

"Many innocent bots will be offlined because of your selfishness!"

He turned to her, steam emanating from his old factory sensers. "It is not selfishness. Nobody is innocent in war. Sometimes it is required to tear down a corrupted structure in order to build an incipient one. Innocent bots die all the time. If they didn't want to fight with me then they are against me and all against me deserve to die. It was their choice."

"You sparkless bastard! There are other ways to get rid of the caste system but yet you choose war! You're willing to kill sparklings and other bots who just want peace! You are the one who has become corrupted! You Megatronous!"

He slapped her heard across the face with enough force to send her flying. "Are you trying to betray me! Me and all your brothers. Keep us from peace and a castless society. Would you rather be on Optimus' side and forever suffer under the caste system that in the end will never go away if he leads?"

Gypsy hissed in pain when she hit the wall and fell to the floor. She rubbed her now aching back. "I know Optimus. He is a better mech and leader than you'll ever be. He wants the caste system gone just as we do. You just want power, to impress us into doing what you command."

"Traitor" He cried kicking her in the middle, "How could I have ever fallen in love with you? You are foolish and small minded. You are not looking at the big picture! I hope you die along with the other Autobots."

Gypsy refused to show weakness to him. She moved away from him and got up, standing tall and proud. "I'm not a traitor. I am standing by the cause but not by you. You have betrayed our cause along with all of the other decepticons."

"Soundwave!" He called, "Send her to the Kaon Prision! I cannot look at her."

"And I can't look at you, Megatronous." She slapped Soundwave's servo away. "I know my way there." With that said she left the room.

Megatron growled and threw something across the room. "Take over for me Soundwave, I am going to the medbay...there is something I must do."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While Gypsy was gathering her belongings from her's and Megatron's quarters she felt an agonizing pain in her spark that she had never felt before. She fell to the floor, unable to bare the tremendous pain. The feeling was as if she were missing half her spark. It soon hit her that Megatron had broken their bond. "MEGATRONOUS!" she cried, unable to believe that he had done such a horrible thing. Her love for him had not gone away and she still need him, still wanted to be with him. .:Megatronous!:. Desperately she tried to contact him through their bond but it was no longer there. Shakily she stood up, tears running down her face.

In the corner of the room there was a crib containing her recharging little mechling. Gypsy did not want to leave him behind but she had to. He would have a better life here than in the prison. Megatronous of course wouldn't take care of him but she could trust Soundwave to. He was always good with sparklings. Gently she rubbed Kayron's helm and kissed him goodbye. She grabbed her things and left...  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gypsy was among the large mass of decepticons that had gathered around the platform Megatron was standing on as they prepared for their attack on Praxus. Gypsy had felt lost, lonely, and depressed since Megatron had their bond broken. She did not want to fight today or any day, not when it meant killing innocent bots but she could not go against Megatron. She still loved him and always would. Gypsy met the warlord's optics for a brief moment then averted her gaze.

Megatron scowled upon seeing his mate. Breaking the bond hurt but so did her betrayal. He looked out at Praxus and ponited one of his clawed digits out towards the city. "DECEPTICONS ATTACK!" He called, his order echoing over his vast and incredibly strong army.

Gypsy pulled out her swords and waited for everyone to charge into the city before she did. She would only kill if someone ran at her and attacked her which several did and lost their lives because of. One bot in particular, a large green mech, put up quite a fight but Gypsy seemed to be handling at least that's what she thought until he stabbed a stake like object into her chest. The mech took off running and she could not figure out why until she heard the beeping coming from the device. Her optics widened when she realized that the stake was actually an explosive. Quickly she tried to pull it out but she was too late. It exploded within her chest, destroying most of her spark and chest. She fell to the ground as energon bled out of her at a rapid pace. Tears ran down her face from the pain she felt but mostly because she didn't get a chance to say bye to Megatron or tell him that she loved him.

Megatrong looked over where he last saw Gypsy and was shocked by the horror. His ex-sparkmate was bleeding out from where explosive had been planted in her chest. He cut the head off the Autobot he was fighting and ran over by her side. "Gypsy!" He cried, sliding onto his knees. He picked up her body and held her close.

Gypsy was limp in his arms, barely still alive. "I'm...I'm...s..s..sorry. I..I-love...y..y..you...Megatronous," she murmured, helm resting against his chest. Her spark, what was left of it, was showing due to the enormous hole in her chest. Her spark flickered, dimming more and more by the minute. "T-Take...c..c..care of...our s-son. K-Kayron needs..y..y..you."

The silver gladiator looked down at her, his emotions twisted between sorrow and anger. "No. You will survive. You are Gypsy! You HAVE to survive."

Gypsy met his optics with her dim ones. "Please...b-bond with m..m..me before...I o-offline."

"Anything for you my dear," he replied, opening his spark chamber.

Gypsy stared at his spark like it was the first time she had ever seen it. Gently, she ran her servo over it before her arm tired, extremely weak from the loss of energon. She dropped it back down.

Megatron lopened his own spark chamber and lowered her close to his spark so it would be easier to bond.

Gypsy's optics widened as their sparks merged with one another and all of Megatron's feeling, worries, thoughts, and memories flooded into her.

Megatron was happy to have her back as his mate, but immediately the pain from her dying took over that happiness in a rush of agony.

Gypsy kissed him for the last time before her spark went out and her form began to fade from purple and gold to grey.

Megatron held the kiss and kept her close, optics closed in hopes that this was all a dream. "Please, Gypsy. Don't go..."he whispered, opening his optics as he cupped her cheek. "I didn't mean it. I don't want you to die."

Megatron could feel fear and pain emanating from the bond he shared with his son. He sighed sadly."We'll miss you, Gypsy. You were a wonderful mate and carrier." He stood up and wiped his tears away, trying to remain strong in front of his soldier and his enemies. "I will avenge you but that will have to be another day," he said softly before narrowing his optics. "DECEPTICONS! RETREAT!"


End file.
